Gotham Legacy
by Revanite201
Summary: AU (Adaptation of Arrow) What if Oliver Queen did go down with the Queen's gambit and some else took his place? What destiny will come of this 16 year old boy who spent five years of his life surviving on a hellish Island honoring his father the Dark Knight's last request; survive. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**_AU Arrow/ Batman U_**

**_A/N: Hey guys Revan here, This idea spawned into my mind and I just needed to give this little Alternate view of Arrow (The TV Show) a try but with the Batman universe with a little twist. It's actually annoying considering its not s cross over because its all from the same universe (DC universe)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Batman_**

Prologue

5 years he has survived, now he finally has a chance to go home. Free running through the trees using the art of parkour to get from point A to point B now more than ever determined to get back to the city to Right the Wrongs done to his family. He reached the peak of the hill with a clear vantage point of a fishing boat in the distance breathing heavily and sweat poured down his dirt rubbed face and glued his long black hair to his skin, he jabs his knife down into the dirt and pulled out his bow from the tarp and ignites the flint covered arrow tip and takes aim. After a deep breath and using the sea breeze to to his advantage he simple lets go of the bow string and the arrow whistles through the air and the flaming arrow ignites the the beacon causing it to explode. As they reached the island, the fisherman gasped at a sight of a young man wearing a black hooded cape hanging down to his lower back.

The name of the island they found me on was Starfish Island, I've been stranded here for five years. I've dreamed of my rescue every cold black night since then, for five years I've had only one thought, one goal; Survive. Survive for the one day I would return home. The island had many dangers, to live I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon as my father once did. I am returning not as the boy who was shipped wreaked but the man who will bring vengeance for the people to suffered as I have... My name is Damian Wayne and this is my story

* * *

**_Still working on the first chapter, I hope this was a good prologue for you to tune in for more. Nice twist wasn't it? Review and follow!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_AU Arrow/Batman_**

Gotham Legacy  
Book 1  
Dark Knighthood

Chapter 1  
"A Stranger"

21-year-old Damian Wayne was checked into the hospital back home in Gotham City to go over his injuries to which the doctors were astounded that he all he had were aged scars across his body. Damian hadn't said a word since then, just stared out into the view of the city in fresh new clothes and a nice hair cut and hot shave. Being the richest boy in the city, he had hidden own private room, with his trunk he brought with him from the island. He unlocked the chest and unwrapped a piece of metal that was in a shape of a bat, he treasured this item for five years and has saved him countless times.

"Beloved?" A female European voice spoke from the shadows.

Damian was quick on his feet and threw the batarang towards the voice but Damian's heart stopped to see a hand snatch the batarang out of the air and a woman with long brown hair and dressed in leather showing cleavage walks out with tears welled in her eyes emerged from the dark corner. Damian straightened from his fighting stance, and a smile crept upon his face upon seeing Talia Al' Ghul of the League of Assassins.

"Mom..." Damien spoke, his voice was soft and cracked.

"My beautiful boy!" Talia cried running to her son and grasped him in her arms. She kissed him on his cheek pulling away, "Your father?" She asked. Damian's face fell and hung his head low taking back the batarang, he slowly shook his head. Talia cried even harder at the loss of her beloved Bruce Wayne, the father of her child. "Where is his body?" She sniffed.

"Mom... He's gone." Damian spoke in a firm aged voice, Talia saw a man in the boy she thought she lost. "There's nothing that grandfather's _Lazarus_ can do now." he added walking back towards the window. Talia's eyes widened on how he knew who his grandfather was, if he knew who Ra's was he knew what she was.

"What will you do now?" Talia asked.

"I wanna go home..." Damian muttered.

Talia nodded with a pleased smile, "Of course darling."

* * *

The next day Damian was discharged from the hospital and Talia brought him to her mansion on the outskirts of the city, one of the many places Damian can call home. He spent a lot of time there when he was a child, but seeing it again knowing it was also a base of operations for the League of Assassins his stomach cringed. His mother was a killer, but he still loved her the same just like his father did. After pulling up into the driveway of the walled compound, Damian insisted of carrying his own stuff especially the trunk. The place hadn't changed a bit walking through the main doors,

"You room is exactly the way you left it, more or less." Talia spoke. Damian quirked an eyebrow as his bedroom door opened and a familiar figure stepped out, Damian's eyes widened, a girl whom he never thought of seeing her here at his mother's compound and thought about every day on the island grew up just as much as he did considering she was about the same age as him, he never forgot the brunette's face, and her brown eyes especially that smile.

"Juno..." Damian smiled. The girl ran down the hall and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears running down her soft cheeks.

"I knew you were alive..." She cried squeezing him tightly not wanting to let go, "I missed you so much..."

"You were with me the whole time..." He muttered, stroking her hair. Juno pulled back and kissed him fully on the lips for the first time in five long years. The kiss was cut short from Talia clearing her throat, Juno Cromwell immediately stepped away from her long lost boyfriend,

"Forgive me Mistress..." Juno spoke. Damian glared at his mother, he disapproved of her even thinking of keeping the one he loved here of all places.

"You did nothing wrong Juno... It your right as much as mine to show affection towards each other," Damian spoke, he turned to Talia, "Isn't it mother?"

Talia smirked and nodded, "Of course darling. But I'm sure Juno would like to be moved to her own quart-"

"No." Damian interjected, "She stays in my room." Grabbing Juno's hand and pulling her into the room closing the door, whilst Talia stands there disapproved.

* * *

"Oh Baby... Oh my god..." Juno panted as Damian rolled off her from their naked heap adjusting the covers over them. Juno cuddled up close to him and began tracing some of his scars on his body with her fingertips, then it hit her,

"How did you survive this?" She asked trying not to cry seeing how much Damian went through.

Damian kissed her forehead holding her close, "There were times when I wanted to die... But I kept going because I thought of you. The entire time."

Juno smiled while shedding a single tear, "I love you..."

"I love you too." Damian said softly as Juno drifted of into a peaceful slumber.

_After five years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. A face I see in the mirror is a stranger, my mother is a killer, my girlfriend I fear is being trained to be one and my father was the only one who protected the city from it's very own dangers not as the billionaire Bruce Wayne but as the Dark Knight._

Damian couldn't sleep in a bed after five long years instead stood up all night star gazing on his room's balcony, just trying to remember what he thought forgotten,

"What did I tell you? _Yachts suck..._" A young voice spoke from a neighboring rooftop,

Damian smirked, "Tim Drake..."

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne hopped down onto his balcony and embraced him,

"Good to see you brother..." Tim said.

"You're a long way from San Francisco..." Damian said pulling from his adoptive brother.

Tim chuckled, "I heard you came home..."

"C'mon Tim, I know what you do with the cape and mask... _Red Robin._" Damian spoke. Tim's eyes widened but he nodded letting out a small chuckle,

"I expected that from the son of the worlds greatest detective." Time said.

"I know more than that..." Damian leaned over the railing.

"Damian, I did come back because I heard you were alive and well. Gotham is a lost cause now..." Tim said looking down, "A lot has happened in five years, Falcone, Penguin have taken over the entire city. Commissioner Gordon paid the price." Tim paused. "Dick gave up being a hero... became a government agent instead."

Damian pinched the bridge of his nose, "What about you?"

Tim shook his head, "I'm nothing like Bruce... Me and my Titans can't go up against Falcone and Penguin. Arkham Asylum and Blackgate are pretty much empty, Joker, Bane, everyone is out there somewhere, they got Gotham in their grasp."

"The company?"

"Lucius took over... He's still loyal to the Wayne family... You're not going to do what I think you are gonna do?" Tim asked.

"Somebody has to... _Like father like son_ right?"

Tim nodded and he reached into his back pocket and handed Damian a coin that had a bat emblem on it. "Then you'll need this... Use it on the old grandfather clock underneath the portrait of Bruce's parents back at the manor, that'll get you into the bat cave, everything should still be there."

"Thank you..." Damian gripped the coin in his hand tightly.

"The island changed you bro, maybe this is the path you were born to take... Just be careful." Tim said before hopping over the balcony.

_He said the island changed me, he has no Idea how much. Now that Gotham has been flooded with the evils my father and his sidekicks helped prevent, those who rule my city through intimidation and fear, every last one of them will wish I have died along side my father..._

Damian sees a small red robin fly down onto the balcony it flapped its wings singing a little tune before flapping away into its nest on the neighboring tree. Damian picks up it's small feather it left behind. The feather rested over the coin covering the bat symbol, he looked up towards the city and narrowed his eyes clinching the feather and coin in his hand into a fist.

* * *

**_Alright there you have it, the first official chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review and follow!_**

**_A/N: I'm in love with Ellen Page, my Juno OC was based off of her looks and the name Juno comes from one of her characters she played I just love her she's so talented and _****_beautiful._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_AU Arrow/Batman_**

Chapter 2  
"Home Away from Home"

That same night, Damian Wayne rode his black and red Kawasaki Ninja he had gotten for his 16th birthday. It has been a while since he had ridden it but still he was precise on the speed and maneuverability the bike possessed. Cruising the Streets of Uptown Gotham, Damian saw that it has changed not for the better, Damian paid his respects to the place where his father Bruce Wayne started his path into taking the mantle as Batman, Crime Alley. Damian dismounted his bike but kept the helmet on as he slowly walked to the exact spot where his grandparents were shot and killed. To Damian's surprise, two roses lay peacefully on the ground, someone was still carrying on the tradition of paying respects to the Wayne family, _but who?_ He wondered.

_"Help! Somebody help us!" A woman screamed. _Damian turned towards the shouting and narrowed his eyes behind his helmet's visor.

* * *

"Shut up lady! To the kid a favor! Don't. Scream." The mugger growled pointing the barrel of his revolver at the woman's head who was shaking in fear holding her son close.

The mugger's partner was searching the unconscious man for any valuables, he took the man's gold watch and wallet. While the two muggers were laughing at the jackpot they scored suddenly the gun from one of the mugger's hand flew from his grip.

"OW! Shit what the-" The mugger exclaimed. He looked at his partner who was frozen in fear looking at the gun that was hanging from the trigger guard by a batarang.

"Oh... Oh shit..." The mugger gasped dropping the valuables.

"No, no, no, no! Screw this I'm out!" His partner shook running towards the end of the alley only to be stopped by a dark figure pouncing onto him causing him to tumble to the cold concrete and the figure drove it's forearm down onto the mugger's throat knocking him out.

The other mugger was petrified, looking at the dark figure who slowly rose to his feet. The alley's light flickered for a brief moment and the mugger saw that the figure was dressed all in black with a leather motorcycle jacket, gloves and a motorcycle helmet with a Robin decal hugging the entire helmet with it's wings around where the wearer's eyes were. The vigilante pulled out a cylinder from the inside of his jacket and with one flick two metal poles came from both ends of the cylinder,

The mugger seemed to calm noticing that the man wasn't Batman just another _punk _looking to be a hero, "Haha! Funny! You had me going there freak!" The mugger spat picking up a lead pipe.

The vigilante spun his staff around his body the mugger could only see a blur of the staff. The mugger let out a war cry charging at the vigilante, the mugger only suddenly felt the pipe get smacked out of his hand. He gripped his wrist that was screaming with pain, he suddenly felt the air leave his lungs as something hit him in the stomach he then fell to his knees. The staff was just too fast for the criminal to see, and the two metal poles retracted into the cylinder of the staff, and the last thing the mugger saw before he was knocked out cold, the vigilante's knee collided into his face.

* * *

Damian sighed through his nose from behind his helmet, he began making his way towards his bike then stopped where the small family sat,

"Go home..." Damian spoke, pulling his father's batarang out of the wall catching the gun as it fell.

Damian discarded the bullets for the weapon and broke the cylinder and trashed the two pieces. The woman muttered _thank you _to the young vigilante, but he never said anything back as he mounted his Kawasaki Ninja and started the engine shaking the ground with it's loud hum, Damian hit the throttle and the rear tire made a loud _screeching _sound as it rubbed along the concrete then Damian let go of the brake and popped a wheelie out of crime alley back onto the road. Damian passed Queen's Bridge, into the Palisades up towards home; the Wayne Manor.

_5 Years Earlier..._

_They were gone, Oliver and Sarah they were gone. It was just Bruce Wayne, and his son Damian along with a another survivor from the crew from the Queen's Gambit. They spent days floating at sea, with little food and water Bruce held his son close._

_"There is not enough for all of us." Bruce said to Damian who was in and out from exhaustion and dehydration._

_"Save your strength..." Damian spoke._

_"You can survive this... Make it home," Bruce said setting a journal in Damian's life jacket. "Make it better, become one with the night. But you have to live through this first. You hear me Damian?"_

_Damian 's eyes fluttered open looking up to his father, "Just rest, dad." He said._

_Bruce sighed through his nose, "No..." Bruce spoke, kissing his son on his forehead._

Damian shook away the memory when the sound of thunder interrupted his thoughts as he stood at the main doors to the Manor. No light was visible in any of the many windows, He opened the doors and stepped into the house. He was met with clouds of dust and can see all of the furniture were covered with sheets. Damian pulled out a flashlight and used it to guide his way into the large living room, he can see the large sheet covering most of the wall over the grand fireplace and with one tug the sheet fell to the floor revealing a large portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne, his grandparents. He then pulled the sheet off of the grandfather clock next to the fireplace like, Tim said is on of the many entrances into the bat cave, Damian pulled out the coin Tim gave him and set it into a small slot. Suddenly a scanning device came from the clock with a hand print on the screen,

Damian quirked an eyebrow as he brought his palm to the screen, the device scanned his hand and a synthesized voice spoke,

_"DNA confirmed..."_

The grandfather clock began to retract into the floor and an opening was in the wall, Damian cautiously stepped into the opening and a lift automatically began to descend. As the elevator stopped, Damian can see a faint light in the distance and sounds of distant squeaking as he stepped closer to the faint lighting. He jumped as lights in the cave turned on and a flock of bats flew out of nowhere surrounding Damian, squeaking and flapping their wings. He looked around to see multiple suits displays and computers, a large black tank like vehicle was parked on a round space, Damian found the Bat cave.

"Whoa..." Damian gasped in awe.

Damian stepped up to one of the suits displays, and they all lit up revealing the contents inside. The first one in the middle had a black and gray suit standing over six feet tall. It's long black cape and black cowl with two points off the top was a frightening image, and Damian's hand slowly dragged over the bat emblem displaying the chest plate then softly patted it. He viewed the other displays that contained, Nigtwing, Batgirl, a child version if the Robin uniform that belonged to Jason Todd, and an adult version.

"Your father never wanted this for you." An elderly British voice spoke. "But it seems that Master Bruce did not have a choice in the matter."

"Alfred?" Damian spoke turning to see his family's butler Alfred Pennyworth.

The old man smiled as he walked up to the boy wearing his fedora and coat. "How wonderful to see you alive and well master Damian." Damian hugged Alfred catching him by surprise, the old man chuckled and hugged back. "Though it pains me to see that young master Bruce has passed even before my time. After the deaths of his parents I raised him as my own..." tears welled up in his eyes, "I have aided him his his conquest for many years before you were born."

"I'ts not over yet." Damian spoke pulling out his father's journal. "He wrote it all down, about this place, his double life. Uncle Grayson, Auntie Barbra."

"Master Bruce confined in me that if anything should happen he wanted me to play you this_._" Alfred said walking up to the main computer and began typing on the keyboard.

_"Playing Recording..." _the V.I Spoke, a visual image of Bruce Wayne appeared sitting at his desk dressed in a suit.

_"Damian... If you are watching this that means that I'm gone and the worst has come to pass."_ Bruce began.

Damian sat in the chair listening to every word,

_"For many years before you were born I have protected Gotham from crime... After the deaths of my parents, I have vowed to avenge those who have suffered as I have. Gotham is never truly safe, son... I never wanted this kind of life for you. I have tried to make the world a better place, all of the things I have done, and built was for you, the world without crime and suffering... I have failed, now it is up to you Damian, I have left everything to you in my will. The cave and the company are at your disposal, out of everything I have built and given to you, what is and will always be my greatest creation... is you. Goodbye Damian, I know you will make me proud... I love you son, I will always be with you."_

_"End of Recording." _

Damian wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up sighing through his nose, Alfred rubbed the young man's shoulder. "What will we do now, sir?" Alfred spoke.

Damian Wayne looked towards the displays containing the persona's of the former Knights of Gotham, "Time to get to work."


	4. Chapter 3

**_AU Arrow/Batman_**

**_A/N: I went with Morgan Freeman's Lucius Fox... And a scene from Batman Begins. Damian will be using a bow of course since he took Oliver's place on the island he was at least trained to use one so it's stuck. I decided For him to use Hawkeye's bow from marvel's avengers movie because that thing is freaking _****_awesome. _**

Chapter 3  
"The Fourth Boy Wonder"

_ 3 months later..._

_I read the will more times than I can count. My father, Gotham's favorite son Bruce Wayne left me everything. I never thought I'd hear those words coming from him, "I love you." He never said that once. I always thought he was cold, calculating, never at least showed a bit one minuet of affection for his only son. Maybe because I was half raised by my mother and her league of assassins but she kept that secret from me because she did 'love' me as her son, and she did teach me how to defend myself. But my father he was never there for me, now I knew why... He didn't have a choice. Now I will carry on my father's dying wish to become the man he was forced to be, though I'm not worthy of carrying on the mantle of Batman, to do this I must become some one else, I must become 'Something' else._

Damian sat in the study of the Manor reading over his father's journal, sketches and maps Bruce added to it's pages helped Damian learn everything about the cave the manor's secrets and the Dark Knight mantle. In other pages held the corruptions of Gotham, a list of names of the criminal underworld and villains who no longer reside Arkham but now in total control of Gotham and the GCPD did very little against the factions. Damian's finger tapped a certain name on the list; Carmine Falcone, aka _The Roman_.

_Carmine "The Roman" Falcone... His crimes go deeper than fraud and theft. He's been able to bully, bribe, or kill who's gotten in his way. Because of him Commissioner James Gordon lost his life for doing his job and believing in Batman's cause, after his death the entire Gotham police force was in the palms of the Falcone crime family. The Gordon's did more for my family than anyone ever knew, now it's time for me to repay that debt. Falcone thinks that the Gotham knights were extinguished, but he hasn't met me yet..._

Alfred came into the study holding a tray of food now working full time as the Wayne's butler once again. "The manor is now back to it's reigning beauty one again..." He spoke setting the tray down on the desk. The old man smiled upon seeing Damian reading his father's journal, "You are different, Master Damian... So not like you to read a book."

Damian smirked flipping the book over, "I missed you Alfred..."

"No kitchen on the island, sir?" Alfred smiled.

"No... No friends either." Damian muttered, "Do I seem different?"

Alfred smiled again, "No. You're still a fine young lad."

Damian smirked shaking his head a little, "We both know I wasn't."

"But a good heart, just like your father. I know he may have never been there but but you but your were still his only son and was a father to many others." Alfred assured.

"I hope you are right about that."

Alfred nodded, "I also must inform you sir that, Mr. Fox has sent you the latest shipment from Wayne Enterprises." Alfred spoke leaving the study.

* * *

_The Previous Day- Wayne Enterprises..._

Damian for one in his life dressed to impress, coming up to Wayne Tower that was swarmed with news crews and paparazzi. Alfred opened the door, and Damian pushed his way into the building where he was met with Lucius Fox the acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

"Damian Wayne..." Lucius smiled shaking the young man's hand. "Welcome home son."

"Good to be back..." Damian smirked. Lucius then led Damian to the elevator he used his security card to gain access to the basement storage,

"I'm surprised you called after three months you have been home." Lucius spoke.

Damian shrugged, "Been recovering..."

"Of course, now you are waiting to see your father's _Applied Science Department._"

"Since when did he sign a Government contract?" Damian chuckled.

"Bruce was full of surprises."

_"You could say that again." _Damian thought.

"Here we are." Lucius said, The elevator doors opened into the basement storage which held all the advanced military grade equipment courtesy of the Wayne Tech and Applied Science.

"How much of this stuff is standard issue?" Damian asked in awe.

"Most of which are too rich for the military's blood."

"So why keep 'em?"

"This stuff is your father's life's work." Lucius smirked. He led the young man to one of the cases and opened it revealing high tech gadgets, and Lucius began going over the contents, A Kevlar utility harness and belt that had magnetized impact resistant pouches and canisters, a state of the art Gas powered Magnetic Grapple Gun with replaceable cartridges.

"Nice..." Damian muttered feeling the material of the belt and testing the metal pouches before continuing the tour.

"I never realized how ingenious your father was, most of this stuff was his idea." Lucius added opening a long drawer that held a suit laying on the slab,

"This was also your father's creation, the Nomex survivalist suit, advanced infantry. Bi-Weave, reinforced joints."

"Tear resistant?" Damian asked.

"This thing can stop a knife." Lucius replied closing the drawer

"Bullet proof?"

"Everything but point blank." Lucius added. "So... what makes you so interested in this stuff ?"

"I want to borrow it..."

Lucius smirked, "You Wayne's, you are impossible to figure out."

Damian rubbed the back of his neck, "I have my reason but the board-"

"Mr. Wayne..." Lucius interrupted, "The way I see it, all this stuff is yours anyway." he smiled.

Damian smiled back, "Then I suppose you have a bow I could use." Damian leaned in close.

"I may have just the thing..." Lucius winked leading Damian to another case which he opens to reveal a collapsible high tech bow with it's own quiver. "What do you think?" Lucius asked while Lucius picked up the the folded bow and with one flick the bow sprung out, it had a laser sight and a couple of buttons that enabled the quiver to attached a certain type of gadget to the arrows. "Bruce never cared much for bows, this is the only one of it's kind."

"I'll take it, and one of every thing you showed me today." Damian said testing the bow string.

"Of course... Mr Wayne." Lucius smirked.

_I knew I always liked Lucius, he never asked questions even when my father contributed his ideas to this department. Most of this stuff was used by Batman but now I can use the resources to be someone new._

Damian found a range where he tested out his new bow, he fired every single arrow from his quiver, and the tennis balls were pinned against the wall,

_I am ready..._

* * *

_Present- Parking Garage, Downtown Gotham._

"You remind Grell that I put him on the bench I can take him off. I will turn him into cautionary tale"

"Yes, Mr. Falcone." His assistant acknowledged

"And this Barbra Gordon, I thought you said she wasn't going to be a problem anymore I told you to fix that situation." Falcone growled turning to his assistant, "Why are you still here?"

The assistant then hurried to do what The Roman asked. Falcone adjusted his fedora and smelled the rose resting in his jacket pocket.

*Whoosh*

Suddenly the lights went out and the sounds of glass shattered, a metal bird shaped shuriken dropped to Falcone's feet.

*Whoosh*

"Ack!" A henchman grunted in pain of feeling an arrow piercing his abdomen and fell to the ground. The second henchman pulled Falcone into the car and slammed the door shut pulling out his sub machine gun and fired into the darkness.

"Hey! You missed..." A young voice laughed.

An arrow struck the henchman's leg and he fell to the ground, grunting in pain. Falcone looked around in the darkness from the backseat of the car only to jump at the sound of the window breaking and was pulled out of the car. Falcone was lightly dazed, to see a caped hooded figure who's face was hidden from an eye mask, he had a golden utility belt and was wearing a red sleeveless Vest with a letter R on his left side of his chest.

"Robin!" Falcone's blood boiled into see that brat again. Robin's Bow folded down and he attached it to his quiver and he hopped down to the ground, he pulled out a cylinder and two poles came from the sides and he held Falcone down with one side just below his chin.

"Hello Carmine... I need you to do me a little favor, I need you to transfer all of your 30 billion dollars to Gotham bank account 1141 by midnight tomorrow, okay gramps?" Robin said applying a little pressure to the staff against Falcone's throat.

"Or what!?" Falcone spat.

"Or I'm going to take it and you won't like how!" Robin Growled, retracting the staff and flapped his short cap and began walking away into the darkness.

"If I see you again you are dead just like the Bat!" The Roman Yelled.

Suddenly a shuriken sliced the old man's cheek, and he winced at the pain. He looked back but the Boy Wonder was gone, vanished into the darkness. Falcone realized that he wasn't dealing with any brat he's faced before, this Robin was different and more violent.

* * *

**_I realize that some things are ooc and I apologize! I hope at least I cleared some stuff up in this chapter and wow almost two hundred viewers!? Thank you guys so much! Review and follow! I also accept some suggestions to help make some characters less OOC I'll even try to research more on their _****_personalities if it helps. See you next time._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_AU Arrow/Batman_**

**_Happy New Years Everybody! I really hope you people are still liking this little twist of Arrow and I'll see this through the end, which is hard to determine when until Arrow is Done for good because this story is the adaptation of it's storyline lol. Anyway here is the first official chapter of 2015!_**

Chapter 4  
"Secrets"

The following day since Robin's attack on him, Carmine Falcone realizes that this Robin was different. He decided to put his new pawns, the GCPD to the task of catching the boy wonder who was planning a late night visit. Behind the mask, Damian Wayne was planning a huge party that was likely across the street from Falcone's building if Falcone fails to meet Robin's demand, he'll be there.

"Robin has returned to Gotham, and he's on a rampage. Now asking for my money and almost killing my associates." Falcone growled pacing around his desk. The two police detectives looked at each other, puzzled. "What? You don't believe me?" Falcone spat, picking up an arrow from his desk. "That maniac put two of my men in the hospital in _critical _condition!" He growled.

The first detective quirked an eyebrow, "Well thanks for your statement," he said inspecting the arrow, "We'll put out an APB on a... Robin _hood._" The detective smirked.

The Roman narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the detective, "Look Lance, " Falcone hissed, " I know you are new here, but this is Gotham, a place for businesses and this _kid_ is making my partners nervous. Now he said he'll be here by midnight. Make sure you're here first." Falcone ordered. Lance huffed then nodded, "You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon my new head of security."

"Right... Thanks for your time." Lance's partner spoke.

The two detectives dismissed themselves from Falcone's office and into the elevator, Lance's partner took a deep sigh.

"If Robin is here, where's Batman?" He asked.

"I don't care about this city's history with vigilantes, if this _Robin _wants trouble, he'll find it." Lance assured.

* * *

_Wayne Manor, The Bat Cave..._

_"This is Vicky Vale with a special report. Robin has returned to Gotham and on a rampage with Carmine Falcone, assaulting his private guard and threatening the city's leading shareholder Falcone himself. Could this mean that Batman has returned to Gotham? Will the streets be safer again in the days to come? We'll Have more on this story as it unfolds. This is Vicky Vale live on Gotham news."_

_Good. Now the streets should be a little safer knowing that the rumor of batman's return is striking fear into the criminals and lords of Gotham. Before I'll be able to get to them I need to free the GCPD from Falcone's shackles of corruption, I'm just one man and I need at least the law back in its place. But to do that, I must personally bankrupt the Roman. _

The cave drastically improved during three months thanks to Wayne Enterprises' Applied Science division. Now having everything Robin's mission was in full play. Damian walked to his chest and pulled out a small pouch containing a rock. He gripped it tightly into his hand walking to the lift back up to the Manor. Upon reaching his room, his girlfriend Juno was sitting at her makeup mirror brushing her damp hair. Juno Cromwell was Damian Wayne's only weakness, he didn't want her to spend her days with his mother Talia Al Ghul but then again she has spent five years with the leader of the League of Assassins, the only question remained "What has Juno become?" _"Now that is a riddle that Nigma couldn't even figure out." _Damian thought.

Juno caught a glimpse of him in her mirror and she smiled at him. Damian's hands were sweating in his pockets as he walked up to her and gently began massaging her shoulders. Juno winced a little confirming Damian's suspicions, her tense shoulders were a sign of being trained into an assassin. Damian had the same symptom during his practices as a child.

"You're tense..." Damian whispered as he kissed her cheek. Juno cooed and silently moaned as she was lost in paradise to Damian's message. "I have something for you," he muttered stopping the message and Juno left whimpering for more relief of her pained shoulders. Her eyes came into contact with a small rock engraved with Chinese characters in Damian's palm,

"You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir..." She giggled.

Damian knelt to eye level smirking, "It's a Hozen. In Buddhism it symbolized reconnecting, I kept it in hopes of one day it reconnects me with you." He said handing the Hozen to her. Her eyes lit up and she gripped the artifact and held it to her heart, while sneaking a kiss onto his lips.

"A rock that is so sweet." A young voice came from behind them, "I want one of those T-shirts that say_ My friend was a castaway and all, I got, was this crappy shirt_." The young adult walked over to the couple chuckling.

"Tommy Merlyn..." Damian sat up smiling at his long time friend.

"It's good to see you buddy." Tommy smiled back hugging Damian. "I'm glad you called, I'll be happy to host your welcome home party."'

"Well, I got to get back in touch with the world at some point." Damian replied, "How's Laurel?"

Tommy shrugged, "Took some convincing but she'll be there." Damian nodded,

"I heard she moved here. Not much safer than Starling." Damian pointed out.

"She believes that Gotham needs more help, that and she couldn't just stay in the same place after Sarah and Oliver... I miss him." Tommy's face fell, Damian rubbed his shoulder.

"I think we should hit the road." Damian spoke up, Tommy nodded saying his goodbyes to Juno. Juno pulled Damian close,

"Don't let him get you into too much trouble, you just got back..." She said, Damian nodded his response.

_She doesn't know about my extracurricular activities, but then again I don't know about her's. The island changed me in ways she couldn't imagine, I lost my friends. Juno she's changed, me being away thinking that I was dead changed her gave her a heart of rage, grief, and pain that my mother helped forge into a weapon. I can't prove it and Juno doesn't show it, But I can see it in her eyes. The eyes... Never Lie._

"Your funerals blew..." Tommy spoke keeping an eye on the road,

"Did you get lucky?" Damian smirked.

Tommy grinned with a fit of chuckles, "Like fish in a barrel." Damian joined in of the chuckle attack, "I mean there was so much crying and hugging."

_*Screech!* _

"What the Hell?!" Tommy exclaimed hitting the brake as a van pulled up in front of them with armed masked men exiting, forcing them out of the car. Before either could react, Damian felt a sharp pain in his neck. He pulled out a small dart, his vision was blurred and he lost his footing. The last thing, Damian saw, was a bystander being shot to death who witnessed the whole kidnapping.

* * *

"Mr. Wayne... Mr. Wayne!" A voice growled. Damian felt his conscious slip back into reality as a bag was pulled off his head to see a masked man holding a Tazer, he tries to intimidate the boy wonder by showing the electric charge,

_*Zzap*_

Damian was zipped cuffed to a wooden chair, Tommy was face down on a wooden pallet, Damian didn't know if he was alive or dead.

"Did your father make it to the island?" The kidnapper spoke but revived no answer from Damian, "I give you the questions, you give me the answers." Again Damian didn't say a word but only to receive a surge of electricity from the tazer, Damian shouted and grunted in pain. "Did your father make it to the island?!" He growled zapping the boy wonder again.

Damian grunted clinching his fists, now beyond angry. "Yes... He did." Damian answered finally. The kidnapper nodded,

"What did he tell you, Mr. Wayne?"

Damian's breath showed in the cold dark space he was held in, he looked up into the mask man's eyes, "He told me I'm going to kill you."

The kidnappers began mockingly laughing at him, "You're delusional... You're zipped cuffed to that chair."

Damian held his hands up, "Not anymore..."

Before the kidnappers could react, Damian turned the tazer upon his interrogator before using the chair against him and the second armed man, as the wooden chair crumbled, Damian used a broken piece to jab it through one kidnapper's heart killing him. The third began to run away firing his silenced assault rifle at the boy wonder. Damian used one of the masked men as a human shield as the third kidnapper sprinted out of the room, before chasing after him he ran to his friend Tommy checking his pulse, a strong heartbeat, he was alive.

Damian began chasing the final armed kidnapper, using the environment to his advantage free running over obstacles, dodging machine gun fire as got close enough to hold the man in a choke hold.

"You killed that man!" Damian growled.

"You don't have to do this..." The kidnapper pleaded,

"Yes. I know." Damian said.

_*Snap*_

"But nobody can know my secret," Damian muttered letting the body fall to the ground, limp, lifeless.

* * *

**_Sorry for the long update, just trying to figure out how to fit some arrow stuff into a Batman universe! I can ask you viewers for your help on some ideas to make the story get better! So leave a suggestion in the reviews or PM. I'll see you next time!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_AU Arrow/Batman_**

**_A/N: Hey! Welcome back to another chapter of Gotham Legacy! Sorry for the long update again, have a long schedule to keep with my other stories and life, of course._**

**_P.s: Thank _**_**you TheAsterousAuthor for your adorable reviews I thought that was great.**_

Chapter 5  
"Birds of a Feather Flock Together"

"So that's your story? Robin flew in and single handily killed all three, armed kidnappers?" Detective Lance asked.

Damian Wayne just sat there on the couch across from him, holding Juno's hand who was happy for him being safe. Finally, Damian sat up straight and shrugged as if he had no knowledge of Robin's intentions of _killing. _

"I don't know." He answered, "Find him and you can ask."

_Five years ago Mr. Lance and I got along whenever I was in Starling City with my dad, but now sitting down across from him felt as if he no longer values that friendship. It wasn't my intention of bringing Sarah on the Queen's Gambit, but Ollie had to think with his 'other head.' _

"What about you?" Lance asked Tommy, "You see the Boy Wonder?" holding up a sketch unknown to the rest of them was Damian in a mask and hood.

Tommy scanned his brain, "I saw..." He paused rubbing his eyes trying to remember, "Just movement. Everything was blurry I was kind of out of it." Tommy answered the Detective who was the father of his Girlfriend Laurel.

Lance nodded, "Yeah... It's funny isn't it? You just got back, and already someone is gunning for you. Ain't you popular."

Juno, who sat beside her boyfriend, narrowed her eyes, "Were you able to identify who took them?" She asked.

Detective Lance's partner spoke up, "Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These guys were pros."

Lance stuffed the sketch of Robin into his leather folder, and stood, "Your luck never seems to run out does it?" He said with an angry grudge in his eyes.

"I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective." Juno lightly snarled. Damian only squeezed her hand a little tighter and stood to meet Lance's eye level,

"Look Mr. Lance, I never knew Sarah was on that boat. None of us did until the last second, I'm sorry you lost your daughter. But I lost her too, she was my friend. I lost Oliver..." Damian spoke softly with sorrow, "I lost my father... I spent five years trying to survive because of them."

_I thought I could get through to him, but it didn't seem to work as I still saw the anger in his eyes. I never knew Sarah was on that Boat, and to watch her and Oliver go down into the sea was the most heartbreaking sight I saw that fateful night._

* * *

_Downtown Gotham..._

The Roman, Carmine Falcone takes a sip of his Whiskey still hearing loud music blaring from the rented building across the street. Falcone's thugs ready for Robin's visit later that night.

"What the hell's going on out there?" Falcone grunted looking out the window,

"A party for a guy that got rescued from that island," Drakon said.

Falcone snarled, "Wayne..."

_Meanwhile across the street..._

Loud music was booming and the booze was flowing, all for Damian Wayne. Damian had a couple of shots of Tequila in him alongside his buddy Tommy, whom of which was checking out the dancing girls.

"Man I missed Tequila..." Damian said wincing at the strong liquid that passed through him.

Tommy chuckled sipping his martini, "You weren't even old enough back then..."

Damian threw his arm around him, "But I got a spanking new ID that proves otherwise..."

Out of the corner of his eye Damian sees Juno being handed a small cylinder of white powder. Damian clenched his fist, "Back in a minute..." His voice spoke with iron. Damian moved through the crowd, to get to his apparently drug abusing girlfriend. Damian gripped her arm and pulled her away from her _friends. _

"Hey babe, great party..." She spoke.

Damian with a stern face locked eyes with her, "What are you doing?" He asked demandingly.

Juno's eyebrow twitched, "What do you mean?"

"Drugs, Juno?" Damian snarled.

Juno scoffed, "Damian, I love you. But you can't just come back here and judge me. Especially for being just like you."

"We smoked pot!" Damian corrected, "Cocaine is a new low, Juno."

Juno shook her head turning away, "I'm not going to listen to this..." She muttered. Damian gripped her wrist and pulled her back to face him,

"Juno... I know it couldn't have been easy for you when I was, _away_-"

"_Away_? No you died!" Juno shot back, "My boyfriend _died!" _Her eyes welled up with tears, "I went to your funeral..."

Damian blinked, "I know-"

"No! You didn't... I had no one. My parents kicked me out when they found out I was _pregnant. _With_ your _child_._" Juno trembled with tears fell down her face. Damian's eyes flinched and widened with shock, "I was sixteen and homeless, and I couldn't take care of the only thing that I had left of you, and I miscarried in a month... " She sobbed her tears made he mascara run, "If it wasn't for your _mother _I probably would have been dead when you came back. I just couldn't live without you, but now you're back and we just act like everything is fine and want to forget about the last five years..." Damian saw anger flash in her eyes other than sorrow, "Well I can't. I will never forgive my parents after they forced me out of the house and _killed _my baby. I can never forget the pain your deaths put me through..."

Juno then walked away with her friends following close, leaving Damian standing there shocked. Tears fell down his freshly shaven face he clenched the cocaine vile in his palm which he managed to swipe from Juno's handbag. He walked over and tossed the cocaine into the trash.

"Damian?" A female voice spoke from behind him. Damian wiped his face and looked back to see a familiar face.

"Laurel?" He asked. Laurel smiled and hugged him,

"I'm glad you're back." She muttered. "I'm sorry I couldn't have visited sooner."

"It's no problem." Damian pulled from the embrace,

"Is there someplace, quieter we can go to?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Damian and Laurel dismissed themselves from the party and into a more peaceful quiet place.

"I'm sorry about my dad for being too hard on you today. I know what happened to Sarah wasn't your fault." Laurel said.

"I understand how he feels." Damian replied looking at the ground.

"About Sarah..." Laurel began, "There was something I've been wanting to ask, but I was too afraid, but I must know."

Damian scanned his thoughts, "Ok..."

Laurel took a deep breath, "When she died, did she suffer?"

Damian didn't want to lie but... "No." He answered.

Laurel seemed relieved, "I think about her every day."

"Me too." Damian said. Damian's phone buzzed he reached into his pocket and pulled it out to check the alert. Falcone didn't exceed to Robin's demand,

"Something wrong?" Laurel asked.

"I asked someone to do something," Damian said, "They didn't do it."

"Bussiness?" He asked.

Damian nodded, "Yeah, I gotta take care of this. We'll catch up soon," Damian waved back walking back towards the party then a detour out the fire exit into the back alley. With the shock of almost being a father still clouded his thoughts and the pain of putting his one true love through endless torment of their deaths, Damian began using that anger towards Falcone as he begins to pay him a _visit._

Damian tapped a contact on his phone and Alfred answered, "I saw the alert, sir. All is ready."

Damian undid the buttons of his shirt continuing down the damp and dark alleyway of downtown Gotham. He tapped an app on his phone that enabled on of the abandoned garage doors to open containing Robin's Arsenal, and a military-grade equipped Black and Red striped decal Kawasaki Ninja, code-named The RedBird. Damian zips up his red Nomex vest with the small _R _ on his left side, slips into his red striped pants, and straps on his utility belt containing; gas pellets, Robin shaped Batarang, Shurikens, Snap Flash Bombs, Explosive Gel, and his Grapple Gun. Damian straps on his quiver and attaches his collapsible bow to it, he then finally grabs his high-tech Bo staff and attaches it to his utility belt. Robin applies his face mask and puts up the hood of his black cloak with a yellow interior,

"I'm coming for you Roman." Robin snarled.


	7. Chapter 6

**_AU Arrow/Batman_**

Chapter 6  
"Dynamic Crusader"

Falcone sits in his office swarmed with armed henchmen waiting for Robin's visit. His bodyguard shuts the doors to Falcone's office and locks them tightly.

"Its past midnight he's not getting in here," Drakon assured.

Falcone glares at his bodyguard, "Don't underestimate this brat! He and the Bat have been a thorn in my side for years." Falcone snarled.

Suddenly the lights went out, and the henchmen jumped on their guard aiming their varieties of submachine guns. In the hallway, a squad of henchmen guard the elevator when suddenly,

_*Bing, Whoosh*_

An arrow flies from the opening of the elevator doors, and a henchman clenches his chest as the arrow pierced his heart. Two guards closest to the elevator couldn't keep up with the speed of the Boy Wonder, who emerged from the lift, and they met the ends of Robin's Bo Staff. The third guard barely had time to pull his trigger as a shuriken struck his weapon, and the next thing, the guard saw, was Robin doing a running leap from the wall. Robin came down with a Superman punch to the guard's face, and the fourth henchman pulled the trigger of his sub machine gun. Robin immediately tapped a button on his staff that activated a deflective shield large enough to hide behind as the guard unleashed a flurry of 10mm rounds. The Boy Wonder like a spartan from ancient Greece charged at the henchmen pushing him back towards the office doors.

Falcone from the other side had high hopes when the shooting stopped but soon faltered as one of his men was thrown through the glass doors and, one of the guards fired his weapon. Robin's shield still held up as he then hid behind the wall and holstered his Bo staff then switched to his collapsible bow. With one flick, the bow sprung out ready to fire, and Robin pressed a button on the grip causing the quiver to add a device to an arrow. Robin pulled his _trick _arrow and drew the bow and fired the area-effect-shot arrow causing the tip to fire non-lethal high impact pellets incapacitating multiple henchmen.

Robin drew another arrow and fired it passed the Roman's head, "You missed!" Falcone taunted.

"Really?" Robin smirked.

Falcone's bodyguard then tackled the Boy Wonder to the ground and kicking away his bow. Falcone ran off a coward out of the office screaming into his phone, "He's here!"

Drakon and Robin fight hand to hand with the two being very proficient in close quarters. But Robin has superior athleticism as he added the acrobatics to his blows and counters. After trying to shove the Boy Wonder into walls and throwing his down onto glass tables, Drakon pulled out his knife and jabbed it into Robin's abdomen, but his vest broke the blade off the grip. Robin gripped Drakon's hand and twisted his wrist shoving him away, but Drakon picked up a submachine gun from the floor and aimed it at Robin. The Boy Wonder dove behind the Roman's desk as Drakon opened fire, and Robin reached into his utility belt and threw a shuriken that pierced Drakon's chest. Robin hit the ground on the other side of the desk feeling a searing impact in his abdomen that clearly caused him to loose consciousness.

_"Dad?!" Damian called, "Where are you?!" He cried looking around as he drifted closer to the island. Tears poured down the sixteen-year-old's face, and his sight drew to a metal object sticking on the top of the ration supply. Damian picked up the piece of metal and saw that it was in a shape of a bat._

_"Survive..." The voice spoke_

Robin woke up to the sounds of sirens and a helicopter vibrating nearby. Flashlights started down the hall, and Robin pulled out a bullet from his vest lucky that his vest did its job.

"Drop your weapons and come out with your hands up!" A swat officer ordered.

"Fuck!" Robin cursed as he reached for his bow as he saw it.

Robin activated another Trick arrow and took aim towards the doors and fired. The arrow exploded a blinding flash, and Robin made for the window. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lance coming in firing his sidearm at him but Robin managed to throw himself through the plate glass window. Robin quickly activated his quiver to attach a zip-line mod to his arrow, and fired it to the side of the building, and a zip-line fired from the tail of the arrow down to the building below. Robin swung down to the building where a welcome home party thrown for Damian Wayne with ease.

* * *

Detective reached the building as fast as he could with an army of SWAT following close behind him,

"Tell me you saw all that..." His partner asked, flabbergasted at what he witnessed Robin do to escape.

Lance didn't answer as he was determined to bring down the vigilante. Lance and SWAT invaded the party, and the music stopped,

"Search the basements find him!" Lance ordered. "Gotham City Police, the party's over kids!" Lance shouted. Only to receive booing from the crowd.

Lance caught sight of the man who was dating his daughter talking to other women, "Ah, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here." Lance snarled. "Did you roofie anyone special tonight?" Tommy only replied with his trademark pretty boy smile.

"Detective!" A young voice shouted. Damian Wayne emerged from the crowd dressed to impress with a hint of _Lucky You _cologne emitting off his skin. "It's a private party."

"Yeah? There was an incident at Carmine Falcone's building tonight, you know anything about that?"

Damian shrugged pursing his lips, "Who's Carmine Falcone?"

Lance narrowed his eyes, "A billionaire, I figured you two were friends." he assumed.

Damian narrowed his eyes, "I've been away for a while if you haven't forgotten already."

"Yeah well, he just got attacked tonight by Robin, the same guy who saved your asses the other day.

"The Boy Wonder? I'm going to offer an award." Damian said turning to the crowd, "Hey everybody Two million dollars to whoever can find a boy who dresses like a bird."

_*Crowd Cheers*_

Instantly Lance was in Damian's face, "Did you even try to save her? Did you even try to save my daughter?!" Lance hissed while trying to be pulled back by his partner,

"Sarah wouldn't want this, partner!" the other detective said.

As the police left, Damian's face fell he turned back towards the crowd, "It's way too quiet in here this is a party!"

The crowd cheered, and the music was kicked back on, and everyone resumed into having a good time. Tommy began to show some concern for his friend as Damian came back around still with mixed emotions,

"Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here, and the Roman getting attacked right next door and by the same guy that rescued us earlier today?" Tommy said.

Damian's face turned stern and serious, "If I were you Tommy, I'd just be glad that you're alive."

Tommy saw the look in his friend's eye, "What happened to you on that island?"

"A lot." Damian said.

He walked passed Tommy with his head hung low. He needed to get away from the party for one night and be with somebody who needed him the most, and the feeling of him almost being a father brought him closer to Juno. Now more than ever just wanted to be with her.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_AU Arrow/Batman_**

Chapter 7  
"Damages"

"What the hell are you talking about?! 30 Billion dollars doesn't just up and vanish!" The Roman argued over the phone. "Untraceable?! IT IS 30 BILLION DOLLARS! FIND IT!" The Roman yelled in complete anger almost giving himself a heart attack. Falcone set down the phone and plopped down onto his chair, "How did he do it?" He muttered, unaware of a device sticking out of the wall.

Robin has completely bankrupt Carmine Falcone, and it was within days the crime syndicate collapsed. The Gotham City police department was no longer on the Roman's payroll with some who thank the Boy Wonder while others, not so much. After what was done, crime immediately went down 20%, but the other 80% needed more than the GCPD. Damian Wayne returned home victorious doing what his father should have done to destroy Falcone. But Batman was no thief, and Damian used Batman's sidekick to become a Robin _Hood._

* * *

When Damian returned to the Manor that night, he couldn't imagine the state Juno must have been in. The shock of her being pregnant, and losing the baby pained him greatly, but Damian also had an obligation of thanking his mother for taking care of her the last five years.

Damian opened the door to their bedroom and luckily Juno as lying on their bed. He slipped out of his jacket and shoes and lied down next to Juno's sleeping form, his arm snaked around her waist. Juno stirred awake but didn't look over at him, and unknown to Damian however she had been crying. "I'm sorry..." Damian spoke, "I wish things could have been different, for you, me, and the baby..."

More tears fell down Juno's face, "You really mean that..?" She asked. Damian pulled her petite form closer to him, and the two were snuggled against one another.

"I never want to hurt you, and I never want to see you hurt yourself. You mean more to me than anything in the world... I love you Juno, more than enough to have a family with you."

Juno began crying with tears of pure joy upon hearing the most sweetest thing she heard in her life. She turned to her boyfriend who's eyes were also starting to water. She caressed his cheek as she whispered sweetly, "Promise me..."

That night was when two hearts became one, one night of never ending bliss as Damian and Juno proved their love towards each other.

* * *

The next day Damian Wayne paid his respects to Jim Gordon's grave. The headstone was surrounded with flowers and cards from Gotham's citizens and fellow officers, Damian set down his own flowers. The boy wonder was dressed all in black since he _missed _the funeral,

"Sorry, I'm late... We got him Jim, you can finally rest in peace." Damian muttered to the grave.

"Then I guess I should thank you for him..." A female voice spoke from behind him, Damian turned to see a Redheaded woman with eyeglasses in an electric wheelchair holding bouquet.

"Auntie Barb..." Damian smiled,

"My Dami-Bear..." Barbara teased extending her arms out, which Damian ran up and gave her a loving hug. "I'm so glad you're home..." She sniffed.

Damian pulled back from the embrace, "Glad to be back, and glad to have _you _back."

The former Batgirl nodded, "I've been busy trying to find some way to bring down Falcone for what he did to my father..." Barbara strolled over to her beloved father's grave and set down the flowers.

"But now I have Robin to thank for that." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I did it for you and him than for me," Damian said kneeling down next to the commissioner's headstone. "Falcone's got nothing now," Damian pulled out his phone and pulled up an account with a number of funds, and showed it to Barbara.

"You stole his entire fortune?" She gasped in surprise. Damian nodded,

"The only question is, 'What should we do to all of it?'"

Barbara adjusted her eyeglasses, "There is blood all over that money, Damian. Most of that money was taken from people's life savings and destroyed people's lives."

Damian handed the phone to her, "Now we can do some good with it," Barbara gave a confused look, "It's linked to every known organization for good causes and the families that suffered under Falcone." Barbara looked down at the phone that still had the word, _'transfer?' _on the screen. "I'll let you do the honors..."

Barbara didn't think twice as she hit the transfer. All of the Roman's 30 Billion dollars went to good deeds across Gotham and organizations around the United States. "It's over..." Barbara sighed in relief and was filled with pure closure.

"C'mon..." Damian smiled pushing her in her wheelchair away from the grave of the brave and most noble man of Gotham's protection service Jim Gordon.

* * *

_NightFall_

"Who the hell is that?!" A man cried.

A hooded figure with a bo staff appeared assaulting six bodyguards. One after one each guard fell to the ground out cold.

"Where the hell did he come from?! Somebody gets that chopper back now!" Suddenly The hooded figure draws a bow, "Woah, Woah, Woah! Please wait!"

Robin grabbed the boss by the collar and threw him down below, and Robin kicked in a metal grate to use the exposed fan as a _bargaining chip. _The boss screamed in fear at the thought of getting his head chopped off as Robin hovered his face closer to it.

"No! Please!" He cried.

"Marcus Redman, you have failed this city!" Robin snarled. Redman continued to plead for his life, "Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money!" Redman continued to release panicked sobs. "Do it. Now!"

The next thing Redman was Robin disappearing into the night.

Robin watched over the city from another rooftop. His work wasn't finished this night, suddenly he heard clapping.

"Nice work little wing... But I don't remember using a bow the last time I wore that," an older voice called. Robin turned his head and smiled.

* * *

**_A/N: Cliffhanger! Who was that just now?! Untill next time, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_AU Arrow/Batman_**

Chapter 8  
"Turdus Migratorius"

"Nice work little wing... But I don't remember using a bow the last time I wore that," An older voice called. Robin turned his head and smiled.

A man walked over to Robin wearing a nice black suit, his black hair was long but was slicked back neatly.

"How are you doing Damian?" He asked.

"Doing pretty well... And You Agent 37?"

Agent 37 huffed, "C'mon Damian, no need to get all formal."

"Sorry, _Uncle_ Grayson..."

The first man of the Bat Family who donned the Robin mantle, Richard John Grayson smiled,

"I came as soon as I heard you came home." Dick hugged Damian, "Whatever is left of it..."

Robin gave the former Nightwing a stern look, "I'm looking to change that... For my father's memory."

Dick nodded, "You're right... Bruce would have wanted to keep Gotham safe as long as it needs to, and taking out Falcone was the way to go."

"Not by much..."

The two Robins stared at the view of Gotham city in silence as time passed,

"Barbara's back..." Damian said.

Dick felt his heart skip a beat before a smile crept upon his lips,

"Really?"

Damian nodded, "She misses you..."

"I miss her..."

"I figured you two were married by now..."

The former vigilante sighed, "She took you and Bruce's deaths pretty hard... We all did. Then there was her father when Falcone..." He paused, "She just fell apart. I told her to keep the ring... I promised that I'd ask her again, but it's been five years now."

"Go see her then..."

"And say what?"

Damian shrugged, "If she really loves you, she'll be happy to see you no matter how long it's been. Trust me, I know..."

Dick nodded, "Alright... I think about it. I'm on a sudden vacation so I'll be staying awhile."

Agent 37 walked to the ledge, "You be careful Damian..."

The former Nightwing leaped off the ledge of the building disappearing into the night leaving Robin to watch over the city as the night passed.

* * *

**Batcave...**

Damian sat in the chair watching an earlier news report on a case of, Martin Somers,

_"I don't know what I have done to earn this witch-hunt. From Miss. Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this, I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you."_

_Martin Somers, Laurel's targeted the worst of Starling City, so it is no surprise his name is on my father's list. The city's police and D.A. Can't stop him or won't. Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong..._

**The Docks...**

Somers paced in his office, "You, listen up," He snarled at his lawyer, "The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me." Somers got in his face, "You shut this trial down, you understand me?!"

_*Whoosh!*_

Suddenly the lights went out and Somers heard the painful grunting from his men. Then the lights the flickered back on and Somer's eyes widen with fear upon seeing his men on the ground out cold. Somers backed up slowly only to feel something choke him from behind.

Somers woke up to find himself dangling from upside down swaying side to side.

"Martin Somers!" A young voice snarled.

"Who the hell are you?!" Somers cried.

"...You have failed this city!" Robin drew his bow and fired an arrow really close passed Somer's face. Somers grunted with fear, "You are gonna testify in that trial, you're gonna confess to having Victor Necenti killed! There won't be a second warning!"

Robin fired another arrow close enough to Somer's face scratching his cheek. Somers cried in pain as his hand went to his cheek and looked around to see Robin gone.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Well, I owe you an apology," Detective Lance said. "We come all the way down to your Docks, and it turns out you don't need the police, after all."

"Which is exactly what I've been saying," Somers said sitting in his chair with his fingers laced together.

"Yeah, so I guess the 9-1-1 call we got last night from your stevedore, saying you were getting attacked by a guy in a hood and a bow and arrow." The detective began feeling the indentation on Somers's desk, "I guess... Well, was that a practical joke?"

Somers furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged, "These guys like to fool around."

Detective Lance scoffed, "Yeah, Well, you know, I'd be very much inclined to believe an _honest, upstanding businessman _like yourself, except, well, one of my men..." Lance fished out a single arrow from the evidence bag, "Found this at your Docks..."

Lance walked up to Somer's desk, "You see there is this vigilante running around, everyone's been calling him _Robin_, and I know this city's history of freaks trying to protect the people, but the point is; the man's a killer. And nothing and no one, is gonna stop me from bringing him down. But like you said.." Lance stuck the arrow into the indentation on Somers's desk, "Hmm! Clearly _nothing _happened here last night."

"Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective? After all, your daughter is suing me."

"I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check."

"I'm not." Somers snarled. He stood to his feet, "You and your daughter don't want to find out what I'm capable of when I get _emotional_."

Detective Lance narrowed his eyes and scoffed as he backed out of the office with his men tailing behind.

* * *

**Wayne Manor...**

Damian and Juno were strolling the yard towards two headstones hand in hand. The two lovers exchange kisses here and there enjoying their chat until she saw Damian's grave that was still up. She frowned upon seeing it and just moved a little closer to Damian's form, and Damian threw his arm around her pulling her in close,

"Sometimes, when I felt... Whatever... I'd come here." Juno spoke, "About a month after your funerals and before finding out I was pregnant, I'd come here to talk to you."

Damian inspected his headstone with a grimace of it bringing Juno some more painful memories,

"I mean stupid stuff, like what I was doing that day, asking how you were, but after finding out that I was pregnant I'd ask you, beg you to find your way back to me. It was hell for _both _of us..." Juno held onto Damian a little tighter.

Damian and Juno stood like that for what seemed like an eternity before walking back towards the house still in each other's arms, not wanting to let go ever again.


End file.
